Top Ten WORST Things Final Fantasy Has Done
Jared counts down the worst things that the Final Fantasy series has ever done. Synopsis Jared loves the Final Fantasy series. Jared discusses what it means to him while showing the games. So, why do they keep fucking it up!? Making a list of the worst games is too easy, so Jared will talk about all the other mistakes they made. 10. Mystic Quest was Europe's only Final Fantasy Before VII - Final Fantasy Mystic Quest isn't awful, it is just very simple. It was the first Final Fantasy in Europe however. This RPG for babies was the only Final Fantasy game for years. Europe already had a Mystic Quest, which was called Final Fantasy Adventure in the US, which was in the Secret of Mana series! Europe missed out on way too many great games. 9. Those awful iOS Final Fantasy V and VI ports - Final Fantasy VI is Jared's favorite game of all time. Jared was hopeful after the remake of the early Final Fantasy games. Then V and VI got bad iOS ports. Jared tried to like the new sprites, but they are awful. The lazy port was made for tablets and iOS devices, and people were charged $15 for it. 8. Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within - Final Fantasy were known for its cutscenes - at the time. People wondered why they didn't make a movie. So they did, and it sucked. Nothing about this movie had Final Fantasy elements in it. Even without the Final Fantasy name, the movie still sucks. It is boring and dumb. They had to make another one... 7. Exploiting The Hell out of Final Fantasy VII - Final Fantasy 7 is still really good. Jared hates that people know how much people love Final Fantasy 7, so Square have exploited that fact. Jared gives a lot of examples where Final Fantasy VII was inserted into everything. It is stupid! The movie isn't good. Cloud has been ruined. Jared begs for the remake to be good. 6. Final Fantasy XIV (1.0) - Jared likes the Online game. The original Final Fantasy XIV game sucked so bad. It was archaic on launch. They killed the whole thing off, and rebuilt it from scratch. The new Final Fantasy XIV is much better, and they worked the original into the story line! 5. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years - FF IV is a favorite of the series. Jared likes the DS remake. Final Fantasy IV: The After years is a direct sequel to IV. It does nothing new or different. Everything is identical, under the guise of a new game. The characters even say that it is familiar. Direct sequels can be good, but Jared is yet to see them done right. 4. The Final Fantasy XIII Trilogy - Jared hates everything Final Fantasy XIII has done. It is cool to hate on the game these days. Jared hates the characters, the story, the gameplay, the hallways etc. But the graphics are nice. The battle system is boring, and Jared doesn't care about it. XIII-2 isn't much better and is still boring. Jared doesn't care about all the other timelines. Jared didn't even bother to play Final Fantasy XIII-3. 3. Remaking King's Knight into the FF XV Universe - WHY!? 2. No new Final Fantasy Tactics game - Other then VI, Tactics is Jared's favorite FF game. Jared adores the games and sequels, and everyone loves the games. So why aren't there any more? It has been 8 years since the last one, and Square has ignored it. The world is so fleshed out that there is so much they can do with it. With so many strategy games and mobile games, why haven't they made another one? 1. Final Fantasy: All the Bravest - Jared isn't surprised that Final Fantasy made it to mobile games, and some are pretty good. We will never forget Final Fantasy: All the Bravest.The game is designed to trick you into spending money. Jared describes how the game works. There is a slight chance that you could find your favorite character or some unknown or pig. Each one costs a dollar, and you have no idea who you will get! It isn't even free to play! Everyone can agree that All the Bravest is an embarrassment. Jared will stick with Final Fantasy because he loves it, and knows that there is something special there. Jared will continue to buy everything because he adores Final Fantasy. Deep down, Square wants to make good games. But please make more Tactics games! Category:Top Tens Category:Videos